The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for dispensing liquids, and more particularly is directed to dispensing liquid from a tamper-proof container. More specifically the present invention relates to dispensing cleaning products from a tamper-proof container suitable for use in jail, correctional facility, school, public facility, or any other location subject to abuse or vandalism.
Liquid and soap dispensers have been used for many years. These dispensers are used in a number of applications, including: soap dispensers in restrooms, beverage dispensers, liquid dispensers at gas stations, etc. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,212 discloses a device used to dispense water or other liquids into a reusable container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,621 discloses a dispenser to be used at a gas station. The ""621 patent discloses an apparatus used to dispense a predetermined amount of liquid from a reservoir mounted on the dispenser. These devices although suitable in many applications do not provide a tamper-proof dispenser.
Therefore there is a need for a tamper-proof dispenser that can be used in correctional facilities, prisons, jails, public restrooms, schools and other facilities or institutions where the dispenser is susceptible to abuse or vandalism.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs by providing a tamper-proof apparatus for dispensing liquid including a chamber, a supply reservoir, a plunger, a output tube, an outlet, an outlet shield, a lockable door, a lockable flap, a hole in the top of the chamber and a horizontal plate.
The present invention can be characterized in one embodiment as a tamper-proof apparatus for dispensing a liquid comprising a chamber; a lockable door making up at least a part of one side of the chamber; a supply reservoir within the chamber; a plunger coupled to the supply reservoir; a hole in the chamber; and a actuator coupled within the chamber adjacent to the hole; wherein the actuator is within the chamber, such that if pressure is applied to the actuator the plunger is actuated.
In another embodiment the present invention can be characterized as a tamper-proof apparatus for dispensing a liquid comprising a chamber for storing the liquid; an outlet in the chamber for dispensing the liquid; and an outlet shield protecting the outlet from damage.
In yet another embodiment the present invention can be characterized as a method of dispensing liquid from a dispensing unit comprising storing a liquid in a supply reservoir within a lockable chamber; applying pressure to an actuator within the lockable chamber through a hole in the lockable chamber; and dispensing the liquid through an outlet in the lockable chamber, the outlet being covered by an outlet shield to protect the outlet from damage.